


suffer a sea change (Six Facts About Mako Mori (Bending Verse AU)

by Riana1



Series: all our elements combined (Bending AU) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The cure for anything is salt water - tears, sweat, or the sea.”<br/>― Isak Dinesen,</p>
            </blockquote>





	suffer a sea change (Six Facts About Mako Mori (Bending Verse AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> Pacific Rim with elemental powers.

1.Mako Mori was a late bloomer in bending- her mother noted the iced grapes that were Mako's favorite snack after school were always on hand, even when they were left out on the table and not in the fridge. She planned on talking to her husband on the matter after they got back from Tokyo.

2\. The official records show that Mako Mori demonstrated a prodigious amount of talent at waterbending during her interim fosterage with Stacker Pentecost: she managed not to drown anyone when she called up a flood that decimated the second story washrooms and filled the entire residential wing in water after a night terror. The fact that Stacker bent a hole in the wall to drain the water and literally rooted himself in concrete against the waves as he calmed the little girl down may have played a bigger role in the official approval than his Jaeger status.

3\. Tamsin was Mako's first true bending teacher. Everyone looks at Mako, her rooted stance, the steel in her spine and sees Stacker. Stacker watches the tilt of her chin, the economy of grace in her limbs, and wonders how anyone can look at her and see /him/ and not Tamsin.

4.Mako trained with Tamsin until Tamsin was to sick to stand let alone bend. Mako stayed up three days straight studying healing scrolls until Stacker broke up a door in her wall and escorted her to his bed.

5.After the funeral, she applies to the Jaeger Program and not the medical one as Stacker had hoped. Mako gives only one reason before her sensei relents: how can she purify the sea cup by cup when there is an open wound hemorrhaging at the bottom?

6\. The Mori family did not reject their newly orphaned granddaughter because she was a girl, no, the Mori family has as many famous daughters as it has sons. In fact, Mako carries the name of one of the Mori family more famous ancestress, a smith who was said to be apprenticed to Masamune himself. 

They dropped their claim to Mako when the reports came back about her waterbending; after all who ever heard of a waterbender being a swordmaker?


End file.
